Digimon Adventure 03 (OnlineWarrior094)
Digimon Adventure 03 (OnlineWarrior094) Digimon Adventure 03 is a fanfiction written by the internet author OnlineWarrior094. It is set 8 years after the end of 'Digimon Adventure 02' and is set in a slightly altered universe, the only main difference being the author has purposely ignored the fact that all humans on Earth are digidestined. ---- Plot The story begins with the main character, Zack Miyozaki, who has been having nightmares about a monster bevouring him. He begins to get get caught up in a series of digimon related events and also recieves his partner, a Chibomon, who digivolves into Demiveemon, and later Veemon X. Takeru Takaishi, who has been missing for three years, reappears in Odaiba, only to find his girlfriend, Hikari Kamiya, has been hospitalized in an explosion caused by three out of control pranksters. Soon after battling them, Takeru and Zack are drawn into the digital world, along with their partners. Zack finds out his classmates Flint Tateoka, and Amie Umezawa, are also tamers, partnered with a Fanbeemon and Gotsumon X, respectively. Veemon X digivolves to Veedramon X while battling Meramon, and the other partners soon reach champion. Meanwhile, Takeru joins with the Royal Knights to stop a newly revived Devimon, and succeed with relative ease. When Takeru, Zack, Amie and Flint return, they find 4 months have mysteriously passed, even though they were only in the digital world for a week. Later on, It is discovered Devimon faked his own death, and now has a new second in command, the evil tamer known only as Zeta, whose partner is a Coredramon (Virus). Devimon digivolves to Neodevimon and after a long battle, he kills Takeru. Neodevimon is able to revive Piedmon, who kidnaps Taichi and Hikari. Zack, Amie and Flint gain special crystals to allow them to control the energy inside them and digivolve to any digimon as far as ultimate at will. In the latest chapter of the story, Hikari, Daisuke and Ken are saved from a Megidramon X by the mysterious spirit digimon, Lobomon and Agunimon, who claim to be guardians sent by the sovereigns. ---- Characters Zack Miyozaki - A 13 year old boy, he has long black hair which he ties up at the back, he has green eyes. He is the main character of the story. He is thoughtful, but has a habit of leaping before looking. His partner is: Chibomon (Fresh) - Demiveemon (In-Training) - Veemon X (Rookie)- Veedramon X - (Champion) - Aeroveedramon X (Ultimate) - Amie Umezawa A 12 year old girl, she has red hair and blue eyes. She has somehow managed to remain oblivious to Flint's crush on her. She is a regular 'girly girl' and cries very often. Her partner is: Fanbeemon (Rookie) - Waspamon (Champion) - Cannonbeemon (Ultimate) - Flint Tateoka Zack's best friend, he is 13 and has very short brown hair and brown eyes. He acts as the tough guy of the group and is also a bit of a ladies man. He has a huge crush on Amie. His partner is: Pabumon (Fresh) - Motimon (In-Training) - Gotsumon X (Rookie) - Monochromon X (Champion) - Triceramon X (Ultimate) - Zeta A mysterious evil tamer working for Devimon. He wears a devimon suit and a gas mask. He has an intense rivalry with Zack. His partner is: Petitmon (Fresh) - Unknown (In-Training) - Unknown (Rookie) - Coredramon Green (Champion) - Groundramon (Ultimate) - Breakdramon (Mega) ---- Trivia: The surnames of the characters are taken from the names of the team who worked on Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus.